Kingdom Hearts: An Age of Darkness
Basics System(s): 3Ds, Wii U Type: RPG, Adventure Player Limit: 1 Series: Kingdom Hearts Plot (So Far) '' Sora, Riku, and Kari are out collecting sea shells when they notice a storm drawing near. Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble and the three flee for their lives. They are suddenly sucked into seperate portals, and the rest of the island and its inhabitants are consumed in a dark fog. Sora wakes up in Mickey's Castle. Mickey tells him that he sent the portals, but the transportation of Riku and Kari must have been cut off, since they did not appear in the castle. They suddenly hear a scream, and see the window of Minnie's room shattered. They begin to investigate but find no conclusion. So, once again, Sora, Donald and Goofy head out to search for their missing friends. The three eventually come across Merlin's home in traverse town. There he tells them of an ancient prophesy: ''A hero from a distant world, with two familiar friends, will unite to dispell darkness so the suffering may end. After searching many worlds, the three find out that Maleficent has kidnapped their friends. She explains that she took them so she could kill all three heroes and destroy the prophesy. After she is "defeated", she posseses both Riku and Kari. Sora reluctantly fights his two best friends, and eventually knocks some sense into them. They find Maleficent gone, but she suddenly bursts into the room in the form of a dragon. Riku and Sora both defeat her, and hear Kari yell. They search through a maze for her, filled with enemies, until they finally come across her and Xehanort. They are surprised to see him, and battle him. He then turns into a heartless beast, and they once again defeat him. Sora uses his keyblade's magic for the final blow, and time suddenly goes back. He wakes up at Destiny Island with Riku and Kari, who don't remember anything about what had happened. Confirmed Characters *Attack Power = Basic, non-magic attacks. Ones with no mention of power have varius attack power based on the weapon they have. *Inventory Space = How many itmes a character can hold. Playable Sora: '''Weilder of the Keyblade. He is 14, and must travel to different worlds in order to save them all. Inventory Space- 5-8 Partners Permanent '''Goofy: Uses a sheild and is best for defense. Inventory Space- 8. (Series- Disney) Donald: Uses a magic staff and is best for attacking and enchanting. Inventory Space- 3. (Series-Disney) Temporary Mickey Mouse: King of the Disney Castle. He attacks with a sword. Inventory space- 4, Weapon Power- 15. (Series-Disney, World-Disney Castle) Riku: Sora's friend from Destiny Islands. He is 15, and is only a partner for the final boss. He uses a sword to attack. Inventory Space- 8, Wapon Power- 38. (World- Unknown) 'Beast/Prince Adam: '''Master of Beast's Castle. He is now married to Belle and starts off as a prince, until he is cursed by Maleficent and turns back into a beast. He teams up with Sora and co. to break the spell. Inventory Space- 8, Beast Power: 15, Adam Power: 14. (Series-Disney, World- Beast's Castle) '''Melody: '''Daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, Melody has an urge to return to the sea her mother came from. She meets the witch Morgana and is turned into a mermaid, but is then tricked into giving the trident to Morgana, who plots to rule the sea. She uses her tail and a magic sea shell (given to her by King Triton) to attack. Inventory Space- 6, Attack Power- 15 (Series-Disney, World- Atlantica) '''Ariel: '''Upon finding out her daughter has run away, Ariel turns back into a mermaid and joins Sora, Goofy and Donald as they search for Melody. She uses her tail to attack, and other powerful moves to take out foes. Inventory Space- 8, Attack Power- 18. (Series- Disney, World- Atlantica) '''Tarzan: '''A man who, as a baby, was adopted into a family of gorillas and learned their language and customs. He uses a spear to attack enemies. Inventory Space- 6, Weapon Power- 28. (Series- Disney, World- The Jungle) ''More Partners will be added as info. is released NPCs 'Kari: '''A friend of Sora and Riku. She came from another world, but moved to the Destiny Islands as a very young girl. She longs to see her past home again, as she can not remember it, and also other worlds. ''More Partners, Characters and Info Soon Confirmed Worlds *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *The Jungle *Olympus *Neverland *Notre Dame *Monstro *Halloween Town *Atlantica / King Eric's Kingdom *Disney Castle *Beast's Castle *The Heart of Darkness Gallery SoraKH.png|Sora Ariel KH.PNG|Ariel Tarzan.png|Tarzan KH Morgana.png|Morgana, Witch of the sea (Kind of....) Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Disney (series) Category:Fan Games